


First meetings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave meet on the land of wind and shade for the first time.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	First meetings

John smiles, he's looking around LoWaS for his best friend to show up.

Dave finds somewhat to get to the fucking planet, just so he can visit John.

John rushes to hug him when the two of them see each other.

They engage in a friendly embrace.

The two of them both keeping their feelings hidden, there's time for confessions.

Right now, seeing the imps surrounding them... they have to fight.


End file.
